


Snow globe

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I'm in a semi-upset mood I write this type of stuff...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow globe

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm in a semi-upset mood I write this type of stuff...

When Harry had visited the Unwin residence to give Michelle the Kingsman Honourary Service medallion, he had noticed right away the young blond child, probably around seven years old, sitting on the floor, but had sidestepped him in order to talk to Michelle. She had been furious; tears streaming down her face she angrily refused the medallion and demanded she would rather have her husband.

Harry knew that there would be a rebuttal, but it still stung. Lee had been not only his colleague but a good friend. Michelle had looked away from Harry as Harry stood and walked over to the child.

Carefully, he knelt and greeted him, “My name is Harry. And what is yours’, young man?”

The boy looked up from his snow globe, a gift Harry remembered Lee buying when they went to Switzerland for an intel mission, “Eggsy.”

Harry’s heart ached as he looked at Eggsy’s big blue eyes, knowing they were exactly like his father’s eyes, “Nice to meet you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy shook the snow globe then handed it to Harry, who accepted it and watched the little snow flurries whip around.

Tears pricked his eyes as he gave it back to Eggsy before also handing him the medallion. Eggsy took it and ran his little fingers over the purple and gold ribbon before touching the metal Kingsman symbol. Eggsy gave Harry a confused look.

“If you’re ever in trouble, you can call the number on the back. Just say Oxfords, not Brogues. You got that?” Harry said gently.

Eggsy nodded and turned the medallion over. Harry stood and nodded goodbye to Michelle, who had watched the conversation in a state of slight horror, before he had exited without a backwards glance.

 

 

Years later… Post-Valentine-

Eggsy threw some random assorted toys from his closet into a cardboard box. Due to being a part of Kingsman now as Excalibur, the assistant to the new Arthur who was originally Percival as Eggsy had not passed the Knighting, he was allowed a new home alongside the other Kingsman. This week was filled with packing boxes and packaging items for later shipment. Daisy and his mum had already left for collecting some spare newspapers down the rows of flats so they could pack the more fragile items, leaving him to work alone in his room.

He didn’t have very much. He had jeans and tee shirts from thrifts, and some caps which had been Jamal’s, plus his scant amount of jackets. His favorite black and yellow jeremy scott jacket and white winged Adidas he bought himself as an after-Christmas present as working a double shift at a bar on Christmas day brought in enough for it. The tips had been good that night, especially when he recalled one rather fancy looking man, although an arse, drunkenly confusing a one hundred notes for smaller note instead.

As he rummaged around the upper shelf of his closet his hand brush against cool metal and glass. He reached further and grabbed it, pulling it down.

It was his old snow globe, the one his father gave him when he returned from what at the time he thought was a business trip. Well, he wasn’t lying, Eggsy had found out after Merlin had given him privy to his father’s Kingsman file. It was a business trip, but one for Kingsman.

Eggsy sat on his bare mattress, turning the snow globe in his hands and smiling slightly to himself. He shook the snow globe and let his gaze follow the little flurries. He did not realize his eyes were brimming with tears until the globe had become fuzzy.

He bowed his head and let the tears fall down, some landing on the snow globe and gently sliding down the curve. His quiet sniffles turned into full blown sobs as he put the globe on the floor and lay down on the bed, his back to the room. Seeing it had brought back memories of his first encounter with Harry. Harry, whom had for all purposes rescued him from the hell he had been forced to endure. Harry, whom he had disappointed so greatly during their last time seeing one another in person. Harry… who was now gone.

When he felt like his entire body had been wrung dry of any tears Eggsy was worn out.  He welcomed the exhaustion, sinking into the void of sleep gratefully.


End file.
